The Day The Music Died
by Ringleader.anonymous
Summary: Gamzee had never found a way to express himself, until he found an old guitar in his friends garage. He finds and writes songs to vent what he feels like he can't tell others. He's there for others but others are rarely there for him. Except for Tavros and Karkat, Those two are always there for him no matter what (bad summary sorry, to tired Karkat x Gamz Tav x Gamz Sollux x Karkat
1. Sunrise, by OurLastNight

**/Hey guys, so as my first chapter in my first Homestuck fanFiction I hope it runs smoothly, any questions comments concerns let me know! alright have fun reading :3/**

Be, Gamzee

You are gamzee the bAdAsS mOtHeR fUcKeR Gamzee Makara, but you weren't always a bAdAsS mOtHeR fUcKeR. Be Gamzee growing up, and only child, drunk father and a mother always doped up so she couldn't feel the pain of the real world so it seemed like she was never really there.

You turn 13 in a few days, but it seems the only people who care are a few people at school and some of your internet friends. But that's alright you don't need much. You'd be happy with a hug and a faygo , that shit's the mother fuckin shit.

You bum around the house, looking for something to eat in the kitchen. Scourging the cabinets and looking through the pantry and fridge. Everything is pretty bare, like always. So you return back to your room with a package of poptarts and your favorite soda.

You sit at your make-shift desk and log into your computer, signing onto your IM messages to see if any of your friends were online. You see that Harley chick is on, Jade was it? And Rose, Fef, Aradia and a couple others you don't talk to as often as you probably should. But you see your best motherfucker Karkat is on, so you decide to hit him up.

terminallycapricious[TC] began trolling carcinogenetic[CG] at 01:27

[01:27]TC: Hey mother fucker, how it be hanging all up in my man's home?

[01:38]TC: hey man...you there?

[01:42]CG: Gamzee? Do you know how late it is? Really what on this jegus forsaken earth could you need at this ungodly hour?

[01:44]TC: awe man, come on don't treat a brother like that, you know you stay up later than this

[01:46]CG: doesn't mean I couldn't change my habits...or you know, ACTUALLY TRY TO GO TO SLEEP AT A DECENT TIME.

[01:47]TC: Awe man, no need to yell at me. Lighten up and enjoy the early morning with all it's quiet and like...stillness and shit.

[01:48]TC: You go on and think "man, it could just stay dark forever" but then the fucking sun comes up like a fiery miracle and BAM! You're just sitting there...like mother fucking basking in it.

[01:50]CG: WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT SUNRISES AND FUCKING MIRICLES?

[01:51]CG: AND GOD DAMN IT NOW MY CAPS BUTTON IS STUCK

[01:51]CG: FUCK...

[01:53]TC: Karkat, have you ever just sat and watched a sunrise?

[01:54]TC: I mean for real, and as I was saying early on. Hows it going with you?

[01:55]CG: DUDE, SERIOUSLY YOU'RE ASKING ME NOW?

[01:56]CG: I'M ON THE TIPPING POINT ON ANGRY AND FRUSTRATED

[01:57]CG: BECAUSE MY MOTHER FUCKING KEYBOARD DECIDED TO SCREW UP AND IT'S LATE. AND HONESTLY I DON'T KNOW, I GUESS I'M JUST ANGRY  
>[01:59]TC: Do I need to come over man? Is it one of those night?<p>

[02:02]CG: I don't know Gamz, it's just...it's just been a really hard week here.

[02:03]CG: Parents have been fighting like idiots again, and it seems every night it gets louder.  
>[02:03]CG: Oh so now my caps turn off! God damn it<br>[02:03]TC: I'll be over in ten.

terminallycapricious[TC] ceased trolling carcinogenetic[CG] at 02:05

Be the crabby kid who's bestfriend is on his way.  
>You are Karkat the kid who's bestfriend is on his way, and you are very excited to see him.<p>

It's been weeks since he's been over, and you only have 2 classes with him which sucks!

You decide you better clean your room,so you make a mad dash to pick everything up. Well, atleast fix things so it doesn't look like a complete mess.

You were just moving all the crap off of your bed when you hear a soft knocking on your window, Gamz always used the window. It wouldn't be a problem if you didn't live in an apartment 5 stories up and he hadn't climbed the fire escape. What a weirdo, but he was cool and was a great best friend.

You slide you window open for Gamzee to come it, he's slightly soaked because it started raining half way during his walk. He stepped in and shook his hair out and it started to curl. It always did that when it got wet, it was pretty funny but he hated it and started fussing over it.

"Dude, you look fine. We're not in some beauty pagent" You laugh as he still messed with his dripping curly hair.

"Yeah man, but still..." He groaned and grabbed a beanie off your bed and pulled it down over his head. "...hope you don't mind man".

"of course not, as long as I get it back...and..ahh...you know dry" you both laugh as he sat on your bed and reclined up against the wall. "So what's good brother? What's on your mind".

Sighing you sit next to him and bring your knees up to your chest. "Not so great, the parental controls have been more demanding and loud...very loud" You always called your parents the parental controls, because they didn't really act or feel like your parents.

"Ahh I see, and your brother hasn't heard any of this? Or does he even know?" Gamz asked tilting his head back against the wall. "No, Kankri doesn't know. he hasn't even been home since he went off to college. He calls me sometimes but he's always droning on and on about this guy named Cronus. And wont listen to me. But I think he has his suspicions about them getting separated" sighing you turn to look at your friend.

"So you really think they'll split then huh? Bummer, you're parents were always really cool growing up"

"Dude, we're still growing up. And...and they just don't seem to get along about anything anymore. I wonder if they ever did or if I was just blind to it the whole time" You tear up and hide in your knees, hoping he doesn't see you broken like this.

Before you could say another word his arms were around you and pulled you into a hug. An incredibly awkward and semi-uncomfortable hug, but the gesture was nice. You hugged back and began crying, unable to hold back as you could hear the yelling in another room. Along with something crashing into the floor.

"Don't worry man this is just a time in your life, it too will pass. Things will get better". He spoke so calmly, you wonder how he did it. "Gamz, thanks for coming over. I don't know what I'd do if I was on my own". He smiled down at you and gave you one last bro huggin squeeze before he let you go.

"man you know I'll always be here to help a bother out." He laughed and nudged you. "You should head to bed man, it's mother fucking late".

You nod, and pull a giant blanket over you, feeling him stir and move to leave you quickly grab his arm. "Hey uhh Gamz, would you mind staying? I don't want to be alone right now" You feel embarrased and silently curse yourelf for being so weak, but you tried to push it away because you just don't want to feel lonely again.

"Yeah man, yeah I'll stay" He pulled the blanket over himself to and curled up next to you. Totally not in a gay way, well atleast you hoped. You don't know what you'd do if your friendship got screwed up.

"Thanks Gamzee, I'm really glad you're my best friend"

"Me to brother, always. Cross my heart and hope to pie. Because I'd rather not die and leave you alone and pie is awesome"

You both laugh and hunker down for the night, falling asleep shortly after.

The next morning the alarm on your bedside table is on the floor buzzing, you must've hit it in your sleep again. You look over seeing Gamzee completely passed out and drooling, pressed against the wall. Ha! What a dork. You laugh to yourself and quick take a picture on your phone before waking him.

"Damn it Gamzee wake up you fucktard. We gotta get ready for school!"

He stired but wouldn't wake up, damn it.  
>You decided to try rolling him off the bed, so you grab his arm and start pulling but he only moves and inch or two. Wow this kid can sleep, idiot's gonna be late to his own funeral.<p>

"GAMZEE WAKE THE EVERY LOVEING FUCK UP, SO HELP ME GOD I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF THE DAMN WINDOW" You try yelling and he raises a hand to his face, rubbing at his eyes.

Finally, you were getting somewhere. You grab some clothes off the ground and slide into your favorite skinnies (skinny jeans) and come back to the mass of curly bed head that was finally sitting up.

"Gamzee, we've got 15 minutes till school starts, get up!" you grab his arm and he finally gets out of bed. You drag him down stairs and out the door. "Wow you sleep hard"

"Yeah man, I sleep like a mother fucking rock" He laughed and rubbed his face all over and yawned stretching his arms out. It was a good thing he was about 5 inches taller or else he would've hit you in the face.

You guys keep walking in silence as Gamz gets his barings. You arrive at school and part ways for your first hour class. Sadly the only classes you guys had together was third and fifth. So you had to wait a few hours to chill and fuck around in class and lunch.

"alright later Karkat, check in on you in a few hours. Keep it positive brother" Gamzee yelled as he ran to catch up with your mutual friend Tavros.

Be Gamzee chilling with your Tavbro

You are the tall kid walking next to the shy little cutie in black skinnies, a band shirt and a houndstooth print scarf with his black jacket and orange messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Hey! Tavbro it's been a while what's up man?" You bro fist him and he smiles weakly.

"uhh, I've been good. Got put in a new foster home, they seem to like me" Tavros was put into a foster home at the ripe age of 6, his parents got a divorce and neither wanted a kid at home. But he seemed to be happier.

"Well shit, they treating you right?" You ask, Tavros was like your little brother, you always looked out for him no matter where he was or who he was with. He was also very quiet and never spoke up for himself, well atleast not very often.

"Y-yeah, I've been there about a week now and everything seems to be good. They have two other foster kids, This girl named Vriska who is transferring to our school and I think the other's name is Terezi? I don't know. But Terezi has a gaurdian that takes her part time" .

"Oh cool bro, you'll have to point them out to me" You said as you both walked into class and sat down, you had the seat infront of Tavros so you always sat backwards to talk to him. To the teachers dismay, but you did it anyways besides their yelling.

"Oh uh alright, Vriska has most of her classes with me so I can show her around. So you should be able to meet her" Right while he was talking, a taller girl maybe two inches shorter than you walked in. Dark brown hair down to her waist, glasses and a sick smirk as she leaned against the door frame in an army green jacket, jeans, and a shirt with a picture of an "8 ball" on it. You guessed that was her because you'd never seen her before.

"Oh yeah, that's her" Tavros pointed to the door where she stood.  
>"oh sweet, I guess we'll talk during lunch" You said as class started and The teacher began introducing Vriska to the class.<p>

_**/so this is my first Homestuck FanFiction. I hope you like it, I should be posting the second chapter in a week or so. please leave reviews! I want to know your thoughts and to see what I can improve on. If you ave questions message me. and once this fiction is further along with more chapter, if you just want smut feel free to skip through the chapters until you find it. I will always say in bold at the top of each chapter if it has smut. soooooo, I hope you enjoy!/**_


	2. Alone Together, by Fall Out Boy

_**short chapter sorry, this one was just kinda filler to better show the relationship between Tav and Gamz. And better set up later events. **_

CHAPTER 2

Continue to be Gamzee, but be Gamzee two hours in the future druing lunch.

You are now walking with Tavros to the park just across the street of the school, it's about 3 acres of trees,path ways, benches and in the center is a pond with a nice sized pier sticking about 12 feet into it.

"Hey bro, why didn't you invite that new chick to join us?" You ask as you exit the building.

"I uhh, did. But she didn't seem to care or want to come". He replied as you continued walking. It was Early october, so the leaves were all changing to orange, yellow, and red. It was your favorite time of year to see all the colors.

The two of you walked around the pond then went out onto the small pier and sat at the edge overlooking it and watching mist swirl across it with the slight breeze.

"So what've you been up to my favorite mother fucker?" You asked the timid Tav as he sat cross legged and fidgeted with his jacket.

"Oh uh, nothing much. Just getting settled into the new house and trying to make friends with Vriska and Terezi. They seem to really hate each other so I try to keep the peace best I can."

"I haven't meet this girl, Terezi was it? What a weird mother fucking name man. I'm diggin it".

Tavros laughed and looked over at you. "Coming from the guy named Gamzee?"

"Mother fucking Touche'" you both laugh and start skipping rocks across the water, betting to see who can get the most skips before the stones sink into the murky water.  
>Tavros got six and you only three, but you kept trying to fling those smooth rocks across the water. Your arm started to ache but the smile on Tav's face made it worth it, so you kept going until you both ran out of rocks.<p>

"You doing okay Gamz? You seem uh...kind of...lost today" Tav inquires as he stretches out his throwing arm, looking up to you sympathetically.

He always gave you that look when he knew something was wrong, And he always knew when something was wrong.

"Nah man, I be doin' alright. Just tired, haven't been catching any sick dreams lately." You replied.

"How come? Are your parents arguing? Or uh, just lonely or can't sleep?" He could see straight through your bull shit answers, but always went alone with them so he wouldn't push you, he was just a good kid all the way around.

"I guess I just feel...empty...ya know man? Like I should be out acomplishing something or doing something with my life, but I'm just not good enough at anything to go out and do it...what ever "it" is"

you sigh and throw another rock, not even attempting to skip it. It made a huge splash and the ripples started chacing each other to the edges of the pond.

"What do you feel like you should be doing?" It was such a simple question, and Gamzee wish he had an answer. In truth he didn't know what he wanted, or where he was going to find it.

The life had now just didn't feel like it was the life he was meant to be living, but he had no way of getting it out into the right words.

"I don't know man, I guess I'm just looking for a purpose". Thats the only thing you could say, but you guess it was enough because Tavros tackle hugged you and said.

"Well you know I'll be here to help you find your "elusive destiny" if you need help" You laughed and nodded, hugging him back before standing up and heading back to school, but you took the long way because youweren't quite ready to go yet.

"Hey Gamz, you wanna come over after school today? We could hang out or uh, I don't know do something. Then you don't have to be alone, We can be alone together" He suggested and you nodded.

"Sure Tavbro, I'm diggin the thought of kickin' back with my best bro and chuggin' some faygos".

You walked back to the school grounds just as the warning bell sounded off; perfect timing, your Bio teach hated it when you were late and lways gave you after class work or even detentions.


End file.
